


In the Shadows

by lemonade8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonade8/pseuds/lemonade8
Summary: Prompt:Rating: GEra: Hogwarts years, During the war1. Patrol partners.2. Fighting together.____________________________________________________________________________________Draco hides his favorite muggle-born from some of the more unsavory visitors to the dungeons.  He knows things won't go well if she's found.  Late at night she will think back on how he could have profited in status with the dark lord if he had turned her over, but didn't.  She's a smart girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6
Collections: Round 11 2019





	In the Shadows




End file.
